1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism adapted to be removably mounted on a boat and vehicle hitch which enables an individual to conveniently and easily load and unload the boat onto and off of a storage rack mounted on top of the vehicle without assistance. More particularly the invention relates to an improved crank and brake mechanism for controlling the movement of the boat during the loading and unloading of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishermen and outdoor enthusiasts own relatively small boats commonly referred to as rowboats which are transported on a trailer or on a pair of racks on the vehicle roof. These boats may weigh as much as two hundred or two hundred fifty pounds, making it extremely difficult, if not impossible, for a single individual to load and unload the boat onto and off of the top of the vehicle. Many boaters prefer to transport their boat on the top of the vehicle rather than on a separate trailer due to the additional expense and bother of the trailer. Also, many boaters desire to pull camping trailers with their vehices while transporting their boats, which is difficult if the boat is on a trailer.
Numerous devices have been designed for the purpose of loading and unloading a boat onto and off of the vehicle, some of which are designed to enable only a single individual to use the device. Examples of these prior art constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,125, 3,495,729, 3,716,156, 3,930,584 and 3,976,213.
Many known devices provide no winch or other mechanical advantage, thereby requiring excessive strength on the part of the operator for their use. Other devices require an electrically operated winch, thereby requiring electrical hookups to the vehicle's electrical system and subsequent drain on the vehicle battery. Other winch operated loader and unloaders assert a constant strain on the winch mechanism and subsequently on the operator thereof.
One of the primary disadvantages with known boat loaders and unloaders is that many of their components must be attached by bolts, clamps, etc., to the vehicle, which deface the vehicle as well as provide an unsightly appearance when the boat is not being transported. Other devices require extremely bulky and heavy components which are difficult to store and transport when not in use, and which require excess time for their installation on a vehicle and boat. Other known devices do not permit the same loader and unloader to be adapted to various styles, heights and configurations of vehicles, such as usual passenger cars, station wagons, trucks and vans, thus, requiring separate arrangements and configurations for the various vehicles. Also, in many locations the boat is usually launched and loaded at ramps which slope into the water for boat trailers where there is insufficient side clearance for certain types of loaders and unloaders which are side operated.
Most of these problems have been eliminated by my boat loader and unloader construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,126. This construction uses a take-up reel which is removably mounted on the boat for winding and unwinding a cable about the reel for lowering and raising the boat onto and off of the vehicle by the cable. This reel is controlled by a crank and brake mechanism. The particular crank and brake mechanism of this earlier boat loader and unloader uses a pair of spring-biased ratchet discs which permit rotation of the reel in one direction when operated by a crank for raising the boat and which functions as a brake mechanism when lowering the boat from the car by a spring-biased brake release mechanism.
Although this crank and brake mechanism has worked satisfactorily, it is susceptible to dirt, oil and water interfering with the smooth operation of the brake. Also, this prior construction requires a number of parts and components which increases the cost of the mechanism and lessens the reliability thereof.
Therefore, the need has existed for an improved boat loader and unloader having an improved crank and brake mechanism mounted on the cable take-up reel for controlling the loading and unloading of the boat, which is less susceptible to dirt, oil and water, and which has a simpler construction and arrangement of components than prior control mechanisms. No prior known boat loader and unloader of which I am aware provides such a relatively simple crank and brake mechanism which achieves these advantages.